El admirador secreto
by Criss Frey
Summary: Yao está envuelto en la rutina de un trabajo de oficina. Aislado entre papeleo y reuniones, cae en el abismo de la soledad; todo cambiará cuando empiecen a dejar interesantes obsequios sobre su escritorio.
1. El admirador secreto

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es obra de Hidepapá

**Pareja:** RoChu

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: El admirador secreto_**

Mi nombre es Wang Yao, trabajo en una compañía y me encargo de la publicidad.

Mi vida hasta cierto punto es muy rutinaria y la forma de entretenerme no es nada del otro mundo, en pocas palabras podría decir que soy un amante de las flores. Pero en estos días, sería un coleccionista de Matrioskas. 

* * *

Cada vez que llego al trabajo, sobre mi escritorio encuentro una Matrioska. Al principio era un lindo gesto, pero ahora que veo mi gran colección de muñecas, me está comenzando a perturbar.

-¡Hola Yao!-gritó Alfred luego de darme una palmada tosca en la espalda-¿por qué estás tan deprimido?

-No es nada- suspiré-solo quisiera saber de donde vienen estas cosas.

-¿Las muñecas?Pues, son de Rusia-respondió mientras revisaba su celular.

-No tiene caso, me rindo-saqué los papeles de mi maletín y me dediqué a hojearlos sin pestañear-¿nos vemos en el bar más tarde?

-Lo siento, hoy tengo doble turno-guardó su teléfono-la próxima semana te acompaño. 

* * *

El resto del día asistí a reuniones donde tenía que coordinar con los demás empleados acerca del nuevo logo y frase de la compañía. En las reuniones con el personal de diseño la mayoría de los presentes emitían pocas palabras y solo el jefe de esa área tenía el derecho de hablar.  
El tipo era un hombre serio, sin lugar a dudas y solo uno podía verlo sonreír en la reuniones con otras compañías.

Cansado de mi colección de muñecas rusas, escribí una nota que decía "gracias por las muñecas, pero ya tengo suficientes" y la pegué con cinta.

Quedé en shock la semana siguiente cuando encontré un girasol acompañado por una nota que decía "lamento lo de las muñecas, tal vez en vez de eso prefieras flores; escuché que te gustan mucho".  
Tragué saliva ¿quién se tomaría tantas molestias por un hombre como yo?-examiné mi rostro, noté que tenía unas ojeras bien marcadas por el cansancio.

Lo último que puedo imaginar es un intento de cortejo ¿pero quién? Hice una pausa para evitar entrar en fantasías infantiles y pensar en algo más importante... ¿cómo sabía mi amor por las flores?

* * *

Me gustaba recibir flores, pero seguía con la angustia de no saber quien me las enviaba.

Y así los días fueron semanas y las semanas, meses...

Un fin de semana para variar un poco mi pasatiempo, pasé por una cafetería ¡Hace tiempo que no iba a lugares como ese!

Soplé con delicadeza mi bebida, desvié la mirada hacia la persona del frente, a pesar que era muy distraído de vez en cuando me gustaba disfrutar de la vista panorámica. ¡Al frente mío estaba el jefe del área de diseño!

Lo miré por un largo tiempo, él escribía algo en su agenda y con mucha desesperación, jugueteó con el lapicero y de repente, se resbaló de sus dedos y cayó sobre mi cabeza.  
-¡AUCH!

-Lo siento mucho-dijo preocupado, estaba tan cerca mío que pude con mucha claridad sus ojos violeta. En eso, recordé que debía reunirme con Kiku por un asunto de negocios. Salí sin despedirme, algo muy grosero de mi parte, pero estaba muy apurado. 

* * *

Y un lunes por la mañana, no encontré nada sobre mi escritorio. Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho. La semana siguiente fue igual, NADA. Y en la tercera semana acepté que nunca más habría flores, al menos no en mi escritorio.

El encuentro incómodo con el jefe de diseño me había dejado un nudo en el estómago y con una reunión por acercarse no tenía la más mínima idea de como verlo a la cara.

-¡Qué animo tienes hoy!

-Ah~ no seas así, no te frustres por lo de las flores.

No respondí, era cierto; deprimirse por algo así era ridículo.

La reunión concluyó con éxito, sin embargo; tenía ir a la oficina de Ivan y quedarme a mover papeles.

-Lamento lo de la cafetería-dije en voz baja.  
-¿Hm?  
-Lamento haber sido un cretino.  
-Pensé que te habías espantado. Ya sabes, soy tétrico blah, blah, blah  
-No... no fue por eso. Es que en ese momento recordé que tenía una reunión.  
-Sabía que eras diferente-sonrió con discreción.  
-¿Diferente?  
-¿No sabes que soy el que dejaba las flores sobre tu mesa?  
-¿Disculpa?-no sabía si estaba escuchando bien.

-¿Alfred no te lo dijo?-se recostó sobre la silla-pensé que ese tipo no sabía guardar secretos.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?  
-Digamos que él me pilló dejando las muñecas sobre tu escritorio.  
-Ese maldito...  
-Y dime ¿te gustaron los girasoles?

_**¿Continuará?**_

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar reviews** Emoticón colonthree


	2. Girasoles

**_Capítulo 2: Girasoles_**

* * *

**Era él... el jefe del área de diseño era mi admirador secreto.**

**Empecé a sudar frío, mi garganta estaba seca y me quedé sin palabras. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, no sabía si estar furioso con Alfred por no haberme contado nada o morirme de la vergüenza porque un hombre me estaba regalando flores.**

* * *

Traté de continuar con el papeleo pero Ivan no me quitaba los ojos de encima, deseaba una respuesta; MI respuesta.

-¿Los girasoles?-intenté conservar la calma-eran lindos, gracias-sonreí mostrando gratitud y despreocupación.

El rubio solo pestañeó y bajó la mirada hacia sus cuaderno de apuntes.

-Lindos...-murmuró.

-¿Pasa algo Sr. Bragynski?

-Esperaba una mejor respuesta de un amante de las flores-siguió murmurando sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Eh? ¿Se enteró por Alfred que me gustaban las flores?

-Je~-Ivan soltó una risita

¡Se había reído, el hombre conocido por ser el más tétrico se había reído!-Jones tiene un lengua muy larga... lo he comprobado.

-¿Disculpe?-sin querer, malinterpreté la frase de Ivan.

-Jones es un hombre que no sabe guardar secretos, recuerdo que mi edad era un secreto hasta que lo divulgó en la fiesta anual de la empresa ¿qué fue lo que entendió usted?

-Yo... no había escuchado bien-mentí, no quería que Ivan pensara que era un pervertido.-Yo no sé su edad ya que lo menciona-intenté cambiar el tema.

-Usted si que es un hombre desconectado de los chismes-continuó con el papeleo-es muy raro con una actitud como la suya, tan sociable y amable.

¿Sociable?

Era increíble la imagen que tenía Ivan sobre mí.

* * *

-Claro, cada vez que habla tiene una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo, él estaba siendo sincero y tierno conmigo. Lo admito, este hombre era increíblemente adorable. Pero faltaba algo: Debía averiguar porqué el jefe del área de diseño dejaba esas cosas sobre mi escritorio.

-... -Disculpe mi osadía-se tapó el rostro-lamento incomodarlo.

-Oh-reaccioné después de escuchar la voz del rubio-no se preocupe, solo me estaba preguntando lo diferente que puedo ser a los ojos de otra persona.

-¿A qué se refiere?-abrió los ojos como platos.

Tenía miedo; mucho miedo de que Ivan se enterara que en realidad no era como él me veía. Pero las mentiras tienen patas cortas.

-Yo no soy lo que usted cree-cerré los ojos para no ver su reacción-soy el hombre más deprimente de mi sección, insociable por experiencia pero un buen líder cuando se trata de negocios y sin ser egocéntrico, cuando se trata de mi trabajo, soy feliz si llevo a esta empresa al éxito. Eso es lo que me hace un ser sociable, pero fuera de eso soy un hombre serio y depresivo...

-Abre los ojos-dijo con frialdad.

-Lo siento-miré a Ivan a los ojos-será mejor que me vaya; solo debo terminar esto.

-No-sentí que me ahogaba en sus ojos violeta. Su mirada era cálida y sin una pizca de desilusión.

-¿Qué pasa Sr. Ivan?-pregunté sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

-No digas esas cosas... Sé lo que es vivir la rutina, te entiendo. Es admirable el cambio que puedes hacer cuando sonríes. Estoy feliz de trabajar con un hombre como tú.

* * *

Estaba aliviado; no había desilusionado a Ivan. ¿Estaba feliz de no desilusionarlo? En ese corto tiempo varias preguntas invadieron mi mente-Yo también me alegro de trabajar con usted.

-Wow, ya es tarde-miró el reloj-hoy fue un día muy productivo ¿no cree?

Asentí, cuando estaba listo para preguntarle a Ivan sobre los regalos mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

-Será mejor que conteste, debe ser importante. Nos vemos otro día-se levantó, tomó su maleta y no tuve más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Seguí hablando por celular y lo último que vi del rubio fue su espalda.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Un día breve en la oficina

_**Capítulo 3: Una tarde breve en la oficina**_

* * *

**Ivan se alejaba... Y no pude evitar sentirme melancólico.**

**Todo iba bien, pude hablar con él sin sentirme incómodo y si no hubiera sido por mi maldito teléfono... Ah, ya no importa. Ya se había ido.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, no encontré nada sobre mi escritorio ¿Acaso hice algo mal?¿Le habré dicho algo que lo incomodó?

-¡Hola Yao!-gritó Alfred-¿Otra vez con la depresión? ¡Anímate!

-Hmm...-me recosté sobre mi escritorio con cara de pocos amigos-¿para qué me llamabas ayer?

-Oh...eso-sonrió nerviosamente-quería llamar a Arthur pero marqué tu número por error. Ya sabes, el marcado rápido a veces puede ser cruel con uno.

-¿Alfred, sabes algo sobre el Sr. Bragynski?-la pregunta resbaló de mis labios y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

-¿Uh?-abrió los ojos como platos-¿Qué podría saber yo que los demás no sepan?

Miré al rubio con fiereza y él comprendió mi mensaje

-Bien, solo diré que es un tipo complicado y esa es la principal razón por la que no tiene una pareja estable. Aunque... eso es lo que uno puede decir si no lo conoce a profundidad-susurró.

-Por tu expresión parece que lo conoces mucho-clavé la mirada sobre sus ojos azules.

-¡HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡QUÉ COSAS DICES, YAO!-rió a carcajadas-Claro que lo conosco ¿o acaso olvidaste que yo fui su asistente antes?

-Bien-busqué mi archivador entre las gavetas del escritorio, debía concentrarme en el trabajo-¿Qué tal va la campaña de la crema aclaradora?

-Va muy bien, ya que el área de diseño se enfocó en mostrar una piel clara en las fotos y videos promocionales, es seguro que las ventas serán un éxito.

Cerré el archivador-entonces, revisa las encuestas de los meses pasados y haz un informe de los cambios-miré el reloj-Ya casi es la hora del descanso ¿Vamos por un café?

* * *

Continuará... 


	4. La cafetería

_**Capítulo 4: La cafetería**_

* * *

_La cafetería del área de Marketing era un festival de aromas y colores. Estaba acompañado por el norteamericano, necesitaba alguien tan alegre y despreocupado como él para contrarrestar mi depresión._

* * *

-Deberías conseguirte una novia-dijo Alfred antes de dar un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-casi escupo café en su rostro por la impresión.

-En serio, Yao. Te dedicas mucho a trabajar, deberías hacer otras cosas en tus tiempos libres-dio un segundo mordisco- ...y dejar de pensar en flores.

-¿Porqué no podría seguir con la jardinería? ¿Hay algo malo en eso?-miré fijamente los orbes azules del rubio.

-Escúchame... Las flores son lindas, pero no son buenas compañeras.-murmuró-ya no eres tan joven y si no te esmeras; te quedarás solo.

No pude evitar dar una carcajada-Alfred deja de preocuparte-bebí un poco de café-me siento cómodo con mi situación actual.

El rubio golpeó fuertemente la mesa con el vaso de gaseosa que llevaba en la mano izquierda-¡Ya deja de tener esa actitud pesimista!-los demás comensales voltearon a vernos y un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar.

-Tranquilízate Alfred-sonreí, tal vez de esa manera podría cambiar el ambiente.

-Tú...-murmuró avergonzado por las miradas que lo rodeaban-¿Por qué no eres así de amable con los demás? Si fueras así de encantador con las mujeres, podrías conseguir muchas citas.

-Porque para mí no es importante tener amigos...-hice una pausa para beber más café-...y no me aterra la idea de quedarme solo.

* * *

Cuando la cafetería había vuelto a ser tan ruidosa como siempre a causa de los murmullos y carcajadas de los comensales, el silencio incómodo se hizo presente otra vez.

-Esta vez yo no fui-dijo Alfred con nerviosismo.

La curiosidad me mataba, quería saber qué era lo que causaba ese silencio sepulcral, intentaba no mostrarme ansioso.  
La expresión de Alfred cambió de repente, se veía furia en sus ojos. Intenté mirar de reojo y sin pensarlo dos veces; volteé rápidamente. Fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que era nada menos que Ivan Braginsky... o como yo solía llamarlo, el Sr. Braginski.

-¡Es la primera vez que el jefe viene a la cafetería! ¡Es tan guapo como dicen! ¿Será que vino por alguien?-pude escuchar los murmullos de las mujeres que estaban en la mesa de al lado.

Se notaba la popularidad que tenía con las damas y ellas, por lo visto; se morían por él.

-¿¡Qué demonios hace él aquí!?-dijo el norteamericano apretando con fuerza el vaso de gaseosa hasta que el líquido se rebalsara.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?-miré perturbado el vaso a punto de romperse-¡Deja de hacer eso!-tomé la mano del rubio para evitar un desastre.

-Disculpa-suavizó la mirada y soltó el vaso-me dejé llevar por la ira.

-Dime Al...-cuando pensaba preguntarle a Jones sobre su problema con Braginsky, el fuerte sonido que emitían los zapatos del ruso al caminar me dejaron sin palabras.

-¡Se está acercando!-volvieron a murmurar las damas de al lado, mientras se arreglaban el cabello y retocaban su maquillaje.

-¿Qué decías?-dijo Alfred intentando retomar la conversación.

-Decía...-entonces, el sonido de las suelas de los zapatos del rubio contra el piso se detuvo.

Mi corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza...

Él estaba atrás de mi.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer, no se olviden de comentar :3_  
_Bye_


	5. Flashback

**_Capítulo 5: Flashback_**

_Podía escuchar la respiración de Ivan ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer?_

* * *

Todo se detuvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ningún murmullo o cubiertos chocando contra la loza de los platos... solo el jadeo calmo de Ivan.

Yo estaba estático, como si el invierno de Rusia me hubiera congelado.

A pesar de que Alfred había suavizado la mirada, aún conservaba la expresión de enojo en sus labios ¿Será que el Sr. Bragynski no le agradaba?

Las mujeres de la mesa de al lado parecían furias* a punto de despellejarme; observé mi reloj de pulsera con la intención de evitar sus miradas, eran las dos y media de la tarde, obviamente; tomar café a esa hora afectaría mi salud, pero el estrés del trabajo me quitaba el apetito.

De pronto, uno de los trabajadores del área de diseño que se encontraba sentado en la mesa del frente, subió a una silla y gritó:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, señor Braginski!-activó un tubo de confeti después de revelar un cartel colorido con las palabras "¡Happy Birthday!"- ¡Nos alegra mucho que haya venido! De paso queremos celebrar el nuevo diseño del catálogo ¡fue todo un éxito!

Un mar de aplausos rompió el hielo y la algarabía se hizo presente en la cafetería.

Quité el confeti que había caído sobre mi cabello; pensé varias veces en lo que iba a hacer después, de una u otra manera terminaría cruzando miradas con el ruso. Si lo saludaba antes, más rápida sería la despedida...

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sr. Braginski-decidí levantarme, voltear y saludar al cumpleañero.

Era inevitable, no podía salir; sería muy grosero de mi parte. Después de todo, él acostumbra a ser muy cortante en público, no sería capaz de iniciar una conversación y menos en un lugar como este.

Vestía un elegante traje color azul marino, una camisa blanca, corbata carmesí y ¿una bufanda?

* * *

De pronto, tuve un precario recuerdo: Bebía café, el lugar en ese entonces no era tan concurrido como ahora y las mañanas eran tan agotadoras como deprimentes.

Jugaba "Angry birds" en el teléfono móvil, la baja temperatura del vidrio de la mesa me incomodaba un poco, entonces; pasaron unos minutos para que una voz interrumpa la tranquilidad del ambiente.

-Buenos días ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-el desconocido tenía un aspecto muy peculiar; llevaba un saco color negro, una gorra del mismo color y una bufanda roja; apenas se podían ver sus pestañas ¿No dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma? por desgracia, este sujeto no me dejaba verlas. La bufanda ocultaba sus labios, provocando que su voz fuera difícil de identificar.

-Claro-respondí con calma, no solía compartir mesa y menos con desconocidos-hace mucho frío esta mañana ¿verdad?-intenté conversar con él, de esa forma se sentiría cómodo y revelaría su identidad.  
Ese traje de "hombre misterioso y cortante" me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Sí, hace mucho frío-respondió sin titubear-¿no se supone que deben pedir la orden?-murmuró con un poco más de energía.

-Pues, como verás...-guardé el celular en uno de mis bolsillos-este lugar no tiene muchos clientes en la mañana, así que debes acercarte al mostrador.

Luego de escuchar lo que dije, mi compañero temporal fue hasta el mostrador-¿tendrá vodka?-preguntó como si pedir vodka a esa hora fuera lo más normal del mundo. La señorita que atendía sonrió pensando que se trataba de una broma-lo siento, aquí no vendemos licor ¿no desea un café o un té?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_*S__on personificaciones femeninas de la venganza. _  
_Se representa a estas dantescas deidades con serpientes enroscadas en sus cabellos, portando látigos y antorchas, y con sangre manando de sus ojos en lugar de lágrimas. También se decía que tenían grandes alas de murciélago o de pájaro, o incluso el cuerpo de un perro._

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, por favor no se olviden de comentar.

Bye.


	6. Flashback II

**_Capítulo 6: Flashback II_**

**_Yao conversaba con Alfred en la cafetería del edifio de Marketing de la empresa, pero de pronto la aparición del jefe de diseño hace que la situación se ponga incómoda. Es entonces cuando Yao tiene un vago recuerdo... esta es su continuación._**

El desconocido suspiró frustrado. La señorita que atendía el mostrador empezaba a ponerse nerviosa a causa de la apariencia del peculiar cliente.

-¿Señor?-murmuró con timidez.

Decidí alejar la mirada del extraño y pasar el rato jugando "Candy Crush".

Pasaron dos minutos para que mi acompañante regresara a su asiento

-¿Usted a qué se dedica?-preguntó.

-Soy jefe del área de marketing-respondí un poco incómodo por la interrupción.

-¿Está a gusto con su trabajo?-volvió a preguntar, esta vez; con un tono de voz más alto.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-dije intrigado.

-Simple curiosidad, eso es todo-susurró.

Aunque era un completo desconocido, debía ser cuidadoso con lo que decía, claro; si es que deseaba tener una mañana tranquila... porque siendo sincero, este hombre podía ser un simple cliente o un psicópata capaz de secuestrar a alguien para obtener una gran suma dinero de la empresa.

-Me gusta mi trabajo, solo eso-respondí sin halagos innecesarios ni excusas estúpidas-y cuando deje de gustarme,renunciaré.

-Interesante...-susurró llevando una de las manos donde se suponia que estaba su quijada, ya que por culpa de la bufanda, no podía ver su rostro con totalidad.

-Disculpe por la demora señor-el extraño fue interrumpido por la señorita, que por alguna razón; traía una botella de vodka junto con dos vasos-¿Desea algo más?

-Solo eso, ya puede irse-sirvió uno de los vasos con vodka-¿Desea un trago?

Miré el vaso por unos segundos, me parecía muy extraño beber licor a esas horas-Gracias, pero acabo de beber café-respondí nervioso, no sabía que iba a pasar después de rechazar la bebida...

-Está bien-dijo sin mostrar alguna señal de resentimiento.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-pregunté curioso y por fin pude ver piel, para ser exacto; vi sus labios... bebió un poco de vodka antes de responder.

-Solo vine a pasar el rato...-sus labios dibujaron una discreta sonrisa.

-¡¿Usted no es de la empresa?!-exclamé abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Yo no dije eso-hizo una breve pausa-vengo por negocios.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Hipócritas

_Gracias a la bufanda roja del ruso, Yao recuerda una fría mañana en la cafetería donde compartió la mesa con un peculiar visitante._

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Hipócritas**_

-Muchas gracias-la voz del señor Braginski hizo que volviera al presente, correspondió mi saludo y gracias a la temperatura de su mano, estaba seguro que no dormiría despierto otra vez, después del apretón, nuestras miradas se encontraron y antes de tener la oportunidad de mirar a otro lado... él sonrió.

¡Era la primera vez que sonreía fuera de una reunión importante de la empresa!

Estaba ahí, en la cafetería, sonriendo a la vista de todos...

-¡Jefe, su sonrisa es hermosa!-una de las mujeres de la mesa del frente dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio, al parecer; era la primera vez que veía al jefe del área de diseño sonreír-Debería hacerlo más seguido, con lo guapo que es...-suspiró mientras pestañeaba coquetamente.

\- ¿En serio?-el rubio miró a la mujer.

-Sí-respondió la chica.

-Si lo hiciera perdería su significado...-cambió de expresión rápidamente, su mirada volvió a ser tan gélida como de costumbre y dejó de sonreír-mostrar felicidad todo el tiempo solo es para gente hipócrita.

Puso una mano sobre mi hombro-¿Qué pasó con la sonrisa americana, Alfred?

Intenté ver a mi amigo de reojo ¿Acaso lo que acababa de decir era una indirecta para Jones? Era inevitable estar incómodo... sobre todo porque estaba entre ellos, justo en el fuego cruzado...

Entonces Alfred respondió-Usted acaba de decirlo, sonreir todo el tiempo es para hipócritas...-arqueó una ceja-Es un milagro que lo hicieras, ya que acostumbras ser tan cortante y estirado.

Maldición, aquí vamos de nuevo... Hasta ahora me pregunto porqué Jones y Braginski se llevan tan mal.

El chico de ojos violeta quitó la mano de mi hombro-Señor Wang...-susurró en mi oreja-espero que tenga un buen día.

Giré para ver como estaba el norteamericano, por suerte no había pasado algo grave... aún.

-Las personas cambian, Jones-el más alto de los rubios habló por última vez y salió de la cafetería.

Otra vez se iba en silencio dejando solo el sonido de sus pasos alejarse. Aunque deseara alcanzarlo, no podía abandonar a mi amigo.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic, no se olviden de comentar :D**


	8. Perdón

_**Capítulo 8: Perdón**_

_Era el cumpleaños del jefe del área de diseño, sin embargo; no cambiaría la mala relación que llevaba con el segundo al mando del área de Marketing._

* * *

Ivan salió de la cafetería luego de intercambiar palabras con Alfred, quien no se encontraba cómodo con su presencia.

Como era de esperarse, los empleados del área de diseño estaban furiosos por la actitud del norteamericano; tenía sentido, por su culpa la fiesta se había arruinado.

-¡Bien hecho, Jones!-dijo enojada Natalia Arlovskaya, la secretaria de Braginski-no tienes idea de cuánto nos esforzamos en planear esta sorpresa para el jefe.

-Por favor Natalia...-comentó el chico de los ojos azules-todos aquí sabemos que solo querías celebrar su cumpleaños para poder hablarle fuera del horario del trabajo.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!-las mejillas de la rubia se ruborizaron, como evidencia de su vergüenza, Alfred la había puesto en evidencia.

Sus rivales en la oficina y en el amor, reían en voz baja por el desliz de la chica. Lo que enfureció más al rubio.

-Y ustedes ¿de qué tanto se ríen...?-Jones miró a las chicas que se burlaban de la joven secretaria-...ustedes tampoco tienen oportunidad con Braginski-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pronunció esas palabras hirientes y bebió lo poco que quedaba del vaso destrozado que tenía en la mano.

_¿Acaso mi compañero deseaba que todo el personal del área de diseño lo odiara a muerte?_

-Solo está bromeando, no lo dice en serio chicas-uno de los chicos presentes intentó calmar las aguas, de otra manera; las furias lo despellejarían vivo-¿Verdad, Jones?

-Te equivocas-respondió y quitó de su camino al chico con la mano izquierda-y no me importa si todas las fans de Braginski me odian, no pienso ser un lamebotas...-estaba dispuesto a dejar el lugar cuando un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño largo le impidió el paso.

-Perdone señor Jones...- Toris Laurinaitis, el segundo al mando del área de diseño quien parecía muy disgustado dijo en voz alta-...usted no se va hasta disculparse con las señoritas.

Alfred no era del tipo que se deja el brazo a torcer, es más estaría dispuesto a pelear con Toris, no permitiría que un subordinado de Ivan le alta el respeto... El solo hecho de pensar en su nombre, sacaba el lado más oscuro del norteamericano.

La situación era grave, ambos al ser del mismo rango podían hablarse sin formalidades, lo que significaba que podían a llegar a mayores...

-Tranquilo enamorado-dijo entre risas Alfred-solo intentaba ser realista con "ella". Aunque...-señaló con la mirada a la chica-...entiendo que defenderla te da muchos puntos.

* * *

Desde el lugar donde estaba de pie, noté que el castaño formó un puño en la mano, si Alfred lo seguía molestando; esto no terminaría bien.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Nota del autor: **_

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, por favor no se olviden de comentar; hasta luego :D


	9. Confrontación

**_Capítulo 09: Confrontación_**

**_El Lituano apretaba el puño con fuerza, realmente estaba molesto..._**

**_A menos eso pude ver desde mi posición, la situación ya había sobrepasado los niveles de incomodidad con el jefe del área de diseño como para soportar otra escena de Alfred y el segundo al mando de la misma área y subordinado del ruso._**

**_Ellos siempre estaban en una competencia constante por ver quién era el mejor y a pesar que su ardua labor beneficiaba a la empresa, estaba claro que su rivalidad tarde o temprano terminaría por destruirlos, mi única opción era rogar de que hoy no fuera ese trágico día._**

El castaño relajó la postura desafiante y optó por cruzar los brazos-Nos tildas de lamebotas...-murmuró con un rostro sereno y a la vez petrificante-¿pero acaso te olvidaste quién fue el primero?- el chico no andaba con rodeos y por los rostros en shock de los presentes, sabía que hablaba sobre algo tabú; él iba directo a la yugular.

Fue entonces cuando recordé mi primer día en el área de marketing, muchos trabajadores murmuraban sobre alguien apodado "el loco de las fotocopiadoras", un tipo irritable y un verdadero dolor de cabeza para su jefe.

¿Acaso Jones era esa persona? Claro que no; es verdad que últimamente se había comportado como un perro rabioso pero normalmente no era así, al contario, su carácter era jovial y un poco infantil.

Sin embargo, si atamos los cabos sueltos; el yanqui cambiaba de actitud exclusivamente con el ruso.

Y apostaría un ramo de las mejores flores de mi jardín que Ivan era una de las grandes razones por la que Toris y él se llevaban tan mal, lo que nos dirigía de nuevo al escenario cargado de emociones.

El rubio torció los labios como señal de incomodidad, sabía exactamente a qué se refería... pero lejos de responder con agresividad, el norteamericano se rió a carcajadas-¿A dónde intentas llegar diciendo semejante cosa?

-Recordarte lo que eras antes de ser el secretario del señor Wang-el chico de ojos verdes gradualmente sacaba los trapos sucios, mientras que los espectadores ansiaban otra respuesta.

Las miradas seguían al amante de las hamburguesas mientras se dirigía hasta la mesa de Natalia donde tomó una silla para llevarla hasta su antigua ubicación-Bien, si quieres hablar del pasado...-el sonido de la madera contra el piso era ensordecedor, terminó la frase posicionando el objeto toscamente-...hablemos del pasado.

-Supongo que será una conversación larga...-el joven europeo, había entendido la indirecta; miró a su alrededor para encontrar la silla más cercana.

-¿Acaso olvidaste la reunión?

A lo lejos podía verse el aura obscura del señor Braginski, aquella que tanto terror causaba entre los trabajadores del área de diseño.

-La fiesta acabó, señores... ¡A trabajar!

De inmediato, todos se pusieron de pie y en grandes grupos salían de la cafetería, como si se tratara de una carrera a muerte. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el ruso se había enfadado.

Toris tenía el rostro pálido, su jefe lo había regañado y conociéndolo bien, era obvio que su currículum iba sufrir las consecuencias. Propinó una última mirada amenazante a mi compañero y salió del lugar detrás de un intimidante Ivan.

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Cansado

_**Capítulo 10: Cansado**_

Después del incidente, solo opté por llevar una mano a mi rostro e intentar olvidar lo que había pasado. Acomodé los mechones de cabello que estaban fuera de lugar y terminé de sacudir todo el confeti que tenía en la ropa.

-¿Acaso no me vas a preguntar porqué fui un cretino?-me preguntó el rubio de repente sin darme oportunidad para cambiar de tema.

-Tus problemas con el Sr. Braginski no son de mi incumbencia.-saqué mi teléfono para revisar la hora; el tiempo había pasado tan rápido...

-¿Hablas en serio?-el chico me miró con extrañeza, como si algo no andara bien.

-¿Acaso debería hacerlo?-respondí con una expresión interrogante-soy tu jefe pero eso no significa que deba involucrarme en tus cosas personales; es cuestión de principios...

Alfred al escuchar mi respuesta, suavizó la mirada-Eres genial-murmuró mientras llevaba una de sus manos a mi hombro-por eso te aprecio tanto-sonrió como de costumbre, volvía a ser el estadounidense alegre de siempre.

* * *

Para ser honesto, la curiosidad me consumía; fueron incontables las veces que pensé en preguntarle la razón por la que no podían verse ni en pintura... por desgracia, eso alimentó también mi interés por el ruso.

-Por ese motivo tendré que pedirte que dejes tus asuntos personales a un lado, no debo recordarte que estás en el trabajo.

-No volverá a suceder-al parecer había entendido que no hablaba con su amigo, sino con su jefe.

-Ten en claro que eres un gran trabajador... no me obligues a despedirte-seguí sermoneándolo-y por favor, no abuses de la confianza que te doy.

-No te preocupes, prometo no hacerlo-el chico hablaba con sinceridad, podía saberlo por la forma en la que me miraba.

-Nos vemos mañana-dije mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego.

Nos despedimos con un apretón de manos y cada uno fue por su camino.

* * *

Luego de hacer unas compras en el supermercado, sin darme cuenta, terminé a pocos centímetros de la cafetería donde el señor Braginski accidentalmente me golpeó con un lapicero.

-¿Desea pasar, señor?-un elegante mesero y el sonido de una campanilla atrajeron mi atención.

-Ah...-desvié la mirada, tenía un nudo en la garganta; el ruso estaba frente a mí, en la misma mesa de aquel incidente. Por suerte, él no había notado mi presencia, estaba muy ocupado como para prestar atención a su alrededor.-No, solo estaba dando un vistazo-respondí con nerviosismo.

-Oh, disculpe; de todas maneras, siéntase libre de pasar cuando guste-el joven me entregó un folleto.

-Le prometo que volveré-definitivamente lo haría, pero hoy no; no me parecía buena idea, ya tenía suficientes momentos incómodos con el líder del área de diseño-Muchas gracias-di media vuelta y me alejé a paso rápido del lujoso lugar en dirección al parque más cercano, con el asiento más cómodo; una banca bajo la sombra de un sikomoro.

Me recosté en la fría madera y leí el contenido del folleto; la cafetería estaba agregando nuevos postres ya que pronto iban a celebrar diez años de atención.

De pronto, la falta de sueño empezaba a pasarme factura; esta semana apenas había dormido cuatro horas al día. Planeaba relajarme un poco, cerré los ojos y disfruté del refrescante viento.

-¿Señor Wang?-se escuchó a lo lejos.

Ignoré el llamado, tenía en claro que no era la única persona con ese apellido. Además, no podía ser a quien buscaban...

-Señor Wang-la voz, en tono insistente, seguía llamando. Terminé compadeciendomé del dueño de la voz, se escuchaba ansioso, agitado y desesperado. Pensé en ayudarlo pero mi cuerpo se encargó de recordarme que no estaba en condiciones para formar parte de un equipo de búsqueda.

-Señor Yao Wang.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, tan solo para encontrarse con unos ojos violeta.

_**Continuará...**_


	11. Las personas son aburridas

_**Capítulo 11: Las personas son aburridas**_

-¿Señor Braginski...? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunté.

-Yo... estaba en la cafetería y lo vi cuando hablaba con el mesero. Quería hablar con usted-respondió el ruso.

-¡...!-nuestros rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, así que me alejé un poco. Me senté apropiadamente-¿Desea sentarse?

-Gracias-el rubio suspiró profundamente-es bueno salir de la rutina...

-¿Vino hasta aquí para hablar sobre eso?

-¿Desea la verdad?

-...yo no entiendo, señor Braginski ¡Claro que deseo la verdad!

-Lamento ser una molestia, pero es necesario hablar sobre lo que pasó.

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero al incidente de la cafetería.

-Oh...-era por eso, yo y mis estúpidas suposiciones.

-Verá, señor Wang...

-No se preocupe, solo fue un accidente; a todos nos pasa.

-¿Qué?

-Ese día en cafetería, usted me golpeó con su lapicero en la cabeza, fue un accidente. Además, no me causó alguna lesión, no es necesario tener que disculparse o dar más vueltas al asunto.

-Vaya, no esperaba que pasara esto-miró el suelo y entrelazó los dedos.

-Es un hombre joven, no debería preocuparse por pequeñeces como esas, se disculpó y es suficiente para mí.

-Ese no es problema, yo me refería a la cafetería de la empresa-el rubio apretó con fuerza sus manos.

-...-¡Maldición, de todos los temas de conversación para hablar en un parque; este es el peor de todos!

-Primero, debo disculparme por la actitud del señor Laurinaitis. Ya se habrá dado cuenta de la mala relación que tiene con Jones.

-Por favor...-dije con una sonrisa nerviosa-la responsabilidad también es mía; estuve presente y no hice nada para detenerlos-bien hecho Yao, ahora vas a quedar como el jefe cobarde.

-Será la cruz que tendremos que cargar-el ruso me miró a los ojos-nuestros asistentes se odian a muerte y como sus jefes nos vemos afectados-arqueó los labios, dibujando la sonrisa más seductora que había visto en mi vida-es un gran reto.

-Jones es un hombre de negocios, dudo que sacrifique su trabajo por un problema personal-desvié la mirada- Lo conozco.

-Pues ese día estaba a punto de explotar-a pesar que nuestras miradas no se cruzaban, el rubio no cambió de posición-hay que estar ciego para no ver su odio hacia mí.

-¿Odiarlo?-giré para habalr frente a frente con mi colega-¿Por qué Alfred lo odiaría?

-Usted es el tipo de persona que no se encuentra en cualquier parte... -sin perder la sonrisa, murmuró-no creí que fuera cierto eso de "mantenerse alejado de los chismes".

-¡Claro que lo estoy!-comenté-Los chismes solo pudren los corazones de las personas; es más, solo es una distracción innecesaria para los trabajadores de esta empresa.

-¿Le gusta su trabajo?-apoyó uan de sus manos sobre su barbilla.

-¡Por supuesto! Un hombre de mi edad no puede darse el lujo de gastar su energía en algo que le disgusta-respondí.

-Ya veo-se recostó sobre el espaldar de la banca-si todas las personas de la empresa fueran así, sería un lugar menos tóxico. Aunque... sería aburrido.

-¿Aburrido?

-Si las personas fueran iguales sería aburrido buscar a tu media naranja.

-No sé que tiene que ver eso con Jones.

-Tiene razón, me he desviado del tema principal-el tipo que se acercaba a los dos metros de altura se puso de pie-es tiempo de que me vaya. Debe ser incómodo para usted hablar de un tema tan íntimo como este.

-Descuide...-remojé mis labios con la lengua, tenía la garganta seca.

-¿Tiene sed?

-Hum... Sí-respondí avergonzado, al parecer había sido muy indiscreto con la acción anterior.

-Tome-una botella de agua apareció frente a mí, el chico de los ojos violeta la tenía guardada en su mochila.

-Gracias-sería de mala educación no aceptarla, así que recibí la botella con ambas manos.

_**Es increíble lo comunicativo que era conmigo, a pesar de habernos conocido (profesionalmente), hace mucho tiempo no habíamos intercambiado tantos palabras como las últimas semanas.**_

_**Vi que el cielo empezaba a tomar varios colores cálidos, verifiqué la hora y eran las cinco de la tarde.**_

-También es tiempo de que me vaya.

-Perfecto ¿por donde es su casa?

_**¿En verdad estaba ocurriendo? ¿El jefe del área de diseño estaba preguntando la ubicación de mi domicilio? **_

-No queda muy lejos-señalé a la derecha-desde aquí, cruzando tres avenidas y a la izaquierda.

-Vaya, qué coincidencia-ajustó la correa de la mochila-mi casa no está tan lejos de la suya. Podemos ir juntos hasta allá.

-Claro-¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Este hombre no era cualquier persona, no podía ignorar el hecho que fuera mi colega y sobre todo... mi admirador secreto. Ivan Braginski, el jefe "temible y frío como el hielo" era quién dejaba esos obsequios sobre mi escritorio.

_**Continuará...**_


	12. Rumbo a casa

**Capítulo 12: Rumbo a casa **

**_Caminábamos a paso lento, sin decir palabra alguna; los pitidos de los autos y los otros sonidos que invadían la calle eran como un absurdo soundtrack de película independiente._**

Su larga bufanda me recordaba al tipo extraño de la cafetería, con barba tupida y aspecto descuidado pero con modales exóticos.

-Yao...-el rubio rompió el hielo con un comentario informal-¿Te gusta trabajar en la compañía?

-¿Eh? disculpe señor Braginski, estaba distraído-hoy estaba en las nubes, cosa que no pasaba con frecuencia. La pregunta del ruso me intrigó, era la misma que me hizo el extraño de la cafetería.

-Solo dime Ivan, después de todo somos colegas- la temperatura había bajado lo suficiente para provocar una ligera nube de vapor con cada palabra articulada-al menos quisiera tener una relación "normal" contigo.

-¿A qué se refiere con "normal"?-en realidad no entendía lo qué intentaba decirme.

-Ya sabes... tener una relación de colegas más natural-bajó la mirada-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta cómo me tratan mis subordinados?

-Lo veo todo el tiempo... pero se supone qué debe ser así-en verdad este hombre era muy extraño.

-¿Tú crees?-giró la cabeza para verme a los ojos-¿Acaso no has tenido ese sentimiento de soledad?

-¿Soledad?-claro qué lo había sentido, es más; hace unos minutos me encontraba con ese ánimo tan depresivo-¿Acaso te sientes solo?

Un semáforo en rojo nos detuvo, fue entonces cuando el ruso dio un vistazo al cielo antes de responder-Cómo explicarlo... es genial ser respetado por toda el área de diseño pero no lo es a costa de no tener un amigo sincero.

-¿Qué hay de Toris? ¿Él no es su amigo?

-Toris es un buen amigo de Rusia, a él lo conozco hace tiempo. Cómo dije, es divertido cómo todos reaccionan ante mi presencia pero no lo es cuando me doy cuenta que pasa porque soy el jefe. Si fuera un trabajador más, solo me verían como "el hombre tétrico".

-Tienes razón.

-¿Uh?-abrió los ojos producto de la impresión.

-Tienes un aura tétrica-no sé donde habré sacado tanta confianza pero era demasiado tarde para retractarme-y muchos de tus subordinados te tienen miedo, aunque eres muy popular con las chicas-levanté una ceja-pero la mayoría de veces haces como si no te importara estar rodeado de ellas o simplemente las ignoras cruelmente; llevando a que otra parte de tus empleados te odien o envidien por ser un cretino.

El chico torció los labios mostrando una mueca indescifrable-Lo sabía, eres muy diferente-el color del semáforo cambió a verde y cruzamos la calle hasta llegar a una esquina.

Nos detuvimos de forma sincronizada, era obvio; había llevando el momento de tomar caminos separados.

-Nos vemos mañana-el joven susurró.

-¡Espera!-un grito ahogado escapó de mi garganta-...es cierto que puedes causar temor, que seas odiado por muchos y tu actitud con las mujeres no sea tan cálida pero...-otra vez esos ojos violeta sé clavaban en mi cuerpo y me provocaban un fuerte color en el pecho-...también puedes llegar a ser una persona muy amable.

-¿¡Lo dices en serio!?-el ruso abrió más los ojos y antes de que me diera cuenta, él me estaba tomando por los hombros con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Ivan...-un escalofrío recorrió por mi espalda, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien me tocara, sobretodo si sé trataban de los hombros. No recuerdo la última vez que abracé a una chica...

-Je... ¿eso fue extraño, da?

Todavía estaba en shock

-¿Da?

-Ignora eso; es un hábito. Aunque acostumbro ocultarlo muy bien, supongo que es por que estoy nervioso-se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

**_Nunca había visto al jefe del área de diseño de era manera, nervioso emocionado y sonrojado._**

**_Este hombre era dolorosamente adorable._**

**_Si se preguntan porqué es "doloroso", digamos que cada vez que los veo me duele el pecho y el estómago. Es imposible no dejar de mirarlo... a pesar de medir casi dos metros, ser musculoso y tener una voz grave; sus expresiones son muy adorables._**

¡UN MOMENTO!

¡¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!

¡Esto no me puedes estar pasando, no a mi edad!

Creo... que me gusta Ivan.

**Continuará...**


	13. El amor duele

Capítulo 13: El amor duele 

**Maldición, no me importa que sea alguien de la empresa, lo incómodo es que se trata de un hombre ¡UN HOMBRE MÁS JOVEN QUE YO!**

Quiero que la tierra me trague.

Es cierto que últimamente no me va bien con las mujeres pero no es excusa para que me fije en... Ivan.

Es imposible negarlo... es algo que te quema el pecho, un sentimiento apasionado, indescriptible e inevitable.

Por desgracia, también es algo prohibido, dos hombres no pueden estar juntos ¿o sí?

¿Qué debería hacer?

-¿Pasa algo?-el rubio intentó llamar mi atención sacudiendo una mano frente a mi.

-¿Eh? ¡No, no pasa nada!-reaccioné, dando un pequeño salto.

-Pareces nervioso ¿acaso dije algo incómodo?

-Ya dije que no pasa nada-comenté-solo recordé que debo terminar de organizar unos papeles en casa.

-¿Llevas el trabajo a tu casa?-parecía impresionado ¿acaso era extraño?-Debes tener una novia muy comprensiva.

¿Novia? No soy el tipo que aparente tener pareja, esto debe ser una broma.

-No es que tenga alguien esperándome en casa-dije avergonzado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Insinúas que tu amor por las flores es algo exclusivo de ti?

-Desde que tengo memoria me gustan las flores.

-¡Vaya! No dudé que era un gusto exclusivo pero imaginaba que un hombre que guste de las flores tendría novia.

-Pues no he tenido mucha suerte-digamos que las flores tienen en parte la culpa, pero no importa-no es que me interese salir con alguna chica ahora. Estos meses en la compañía nos ponen a todos de cabeza.

-Ya veo...-el celular de Ivan sonó-discúlpame.

El jefe del área de diseño activó el audífono de manos libres. La llamada era de su secretaria, parecía algo importante.

-Adelante, no hay problema...

Oraciones en ruso a una velocidad impresionante escapaban de la boca de Ivan, todo se veía tan distinto...

Realmente sobro aquí, no tiene sentido seguir parado y estorbar a los otros peatones; será mejor que me vaya, no es necesario alargar la despedida, el ambiente ya había muerto con la llamada.

Es tarde, tengo hambre y estoy muy cansado; aunque esto... esto es algo que puedo disfrutar lejos de mi cubículo, en la calle puedo darme el lujo de tener una conversación con Iban sin la necesidad de ser tan formal pero ¿solo nos conformaremos con temas tan comunes?

Me gustaría saber más cosas sobre él, empezando por las cosas que puede saber Alfred y se niega a comentar.

Por el momento tendré cuidado de que mis sentimientos no salgan a flote, no me gustaría agregar más tensión al cargado ambiente del trabajo.

Debo comportarme como un profesional.

-Nos vemos mañana-dije en voz alta, esperando que el chico me escuchara.

El ruso se despidió agitando la mano derecha con su característica sonrisa.

-Hasta luego, colega.

Camino a casa, me preguntaba qué era tan importante para que Natalia lo llamara... Bueno, es normal que su secretaria tenga su número personal y lo llamé con frecuencia pero...

No, no podía darme el lujo de ponerme celoso.

Hace un rato estaba mentalizándome para no arruinar nuestra relación laboral y de pronto dejo que mis demonios salgan con una simple llamada.

Esto es horrible, me porto como un adolescente inseguro con una relación ficticia. Al final, él y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo. Esa es la realidad.

Si esto es estar enamorado, no me gusta nada ¿Se supone que deba doler tanto?

**_Continuara... _**


	14. Formalidades

**_Capítulo 14: Formalidades _**

Y estamos donde empezamos...

-¿Y eso?-preguntó el norteamericano mientras señalaba el objeto que estaba sobre el escritorio del chino.

-Alfred...-susurré furioso-¿eres o t...?

-Ya, solo estaba bromeando-el ojiazul comentó con una risa nerviosa-no deberías desahogarte conmigo, si tanto te fastidia, deberías decirle al narizota ese...

-¿Nari...?

La puerta principal del área de marketing se abrió, Ludwig Beilschmitd, el líder del área de ventas se acercaba hacia mi posición.

-Buenos días, señor Wang-el alemán saludó mientras arreglaba unas hojas-espero que no sea tarde para felicitarlo por la excelente campaña.

-No hay de qué preocuparse.

-Es cierto-Alfred rodeó mi cuello con uno de sus brazos-él es un hombre con experiencia pero todavía conserva la humildad.

**_Solo me quedé callado ante las palabras del norteamericano, siempre hablaba de más pero el hecho de que mi subordinado me viera de esa forma, hizo que mi nivel de egocentrismo subiera un poco, yo era un buen jefe a los ojos de Alfred. _**

-Es bueno que los subordinados nos admiren y respeten ¿verdad, señor Wang?

-Sí...-dije mientras me liberaba del agarre-gracias por esas palabras Alfred-creo que tener una buena relación en el trabajo hace que el ambiente aquí sea más saludable.

-Mi subordinado aún es un novato pero tomaré como ejemplo su trabajo señor...-puso un par de dedos sobre su frente-evidenciando estrés ¿tantos problemas le dará su asistente?

-Solo dime Yao, no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

-De acuerdo, Yao-el reloj de pulsera de Ludwig emitió unos pitidos-tengo que asistir a una reunión, mil disculpas...-salió a paso rápido pero unos segundos después regresó-casi lo olvido...-dijo entrecortadamente-todos los jefes nos reuniremos en el "Palacio Dorado" pasado mañana-me entregó un sobre y los papeles que llevaba en la mano-aquí está su invitación y estos son los productos en exhibición de la campaña entrante, espero verlo allá, realmente me gustaría quedarme a darle más detalles pero estoy apurado ¡Adiós!

Literalmente salió corriendo del lugar.

-Vaya, una reunión exclusiva-el chico de los ojos azules parecía emocionado-espero que tengas un traje elegante, oí que en ese lugar debes reservar unos meses antes. Es muy exclusivo y conseguir una mesa es un vía crucis.

-Espero que no te lo tomes personal.

-PFFFFFF~ No tengo intenciones de ir-hizo una mueca de disgusto-ver al ruso ese solo me arruinaría la velada. Además tengo una cita para esa noche, no te preocupes por mí; ve, diviértete.

-¿Espera, cita?

-Es hora de trabajar...

-Hey no me haz contestado...

-Todavía no es definitivo, por favor no hagas más preguntas.

-Bien, solo ten cuidado... no quiero que te deprimas como la otra vez.

-Ya dije que dejaras de preocuparte ¡A trabajar!

Este tipo de cambios de actitud en Alfred evidenciaba sus intenciones de ocultarme algo e incluso me recorría por la mente la pregunta de quién era el jefe y subordinado aquí.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí el armario para buscar un traje decente, al probarme todos; ninguno parecía convencerme.

Verifiqué la hora y si me daba prisa, podía ir a la tienda de caballeros y comprar uno lo suficientemente elegante para la reunión.

Demonios.

¿No me digan que todo esto es porque veré a Ivan?

Qué patético, me estoy comportando como una mujer desesperada.

.

.

.

El día había llegado y estaba a un solo paso del salón "Dragón Imperial" del lujoso restaurante.

Frente a la puerta me preguntaba si debía tocar o entrar sin hacerlo... si debía anunciarme o no, si debía saludar a todos con un enérgico "Hola" o acercarme y darle un ligero apretón de manos a cada uno.

Con la mano empapada de sudor busqué en mi bolsillo un pañuelo, el mismo que ubicaría sobre la perilla para luego girarla con delicadeza.

Abrí la puerta.

-Buenas noches, es un gusto encontrarme con ustedes esta noche.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Nota del autor:_**

Es hermoso que me pidan que siga con este fic, me disculpo por la demora, por favor no olviden de comentar y si tienen amigos que les guste la pareja, pueden recomendar esta historia. Si quieren leer otros trabajos míos con temática Rochu, están "El loto rojo en el teatro" y "Llámame".

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	15. La cena elegante

Capítulo 15: La cena elegante

**_Acostumbraba asistir a eventos importantes de la empresa entre otras reuniones de carácter formal pero siempre iba acompañado por Alfred. Él era perfecto para este tipo de ocasiones, por eso lo consideraba como mi mano derecha; él se encargaba de lo social y yo de las negociaciones. _**

**_Por desgracia, esta vez no podía contar con su ayuda... _**

Después de girar la perilla y saludar enérgicamente, en mi mente solo estaba en mi mente "lo lograste, ya estas dentro".

-¡Bienvenido!-el jefe más escandaloso, Gilbert Beilschmitd; encargado del área de producción, me recibió con un apretón de manos.

-Gracias por invitarme-noté que era el último en llegar, los jefes de las otras áreas se encontraban en la mesa platicando, bebiendo y comiendo.

Como era de esperarse, Ivan Braginski estaba sentado en una de las lujosas sillas del salón, conversando con un hombre que no lograba identificar pero tenía la ligera sospecha de haberlo visto en alguna parte.

-Esta fiesta hubiera sido un fracaso con tu ausencia-el albino puso una mano sobre mi espalda y me llevó hasta la mesa-sin exagerar-siguió hablando-gracias a este hombre, la empresa vive un mes más-me señaló con la mirada y dibujó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Brindemos por Wang Yao!-Elizabetha Hedervary, jefa de Recursos humanos, exclamó levantando una copa de champaña rosa.

-¡Por Wang Yao!-los asistentes imitaron la acción, sin darme la oportunidad de saludar al resto de invitados. Tal vez mi saludo inicial ya era suficiente como carta de presentación.

-No tengo palabras para describir como me siento ahora...-tomé una copa y la levanté-pero quisiera aclarar que este éxito es gracias al trabajo de cada uno de los presentes y sin la confianza que tuvo la empresa en mi, no lo hubiera logrado. Sé que juntos mantendremos la empresa de pie ¡Salud!-correspondí el gesto y bebí el sofisticado líquido.

-¡Salud!-todos empezaron a chocar las copas y luego pasaron a disfrutar del festín.

Me senté entre los hermanos Beilschmitd y frente al jefe del área de Tecnología, Antonio F. Carriedo.

Ellos parecían muy cómodos con mi presencia a pesar de haber compartido puras formalidades antes de esta noche.

-Y dígame...-el español comentó-¿se...señor Yao?

-Por favor, solo dígame "Yao" a este punto de la noche, no haría daño salir del protocolo.

-Claro-Antonio se desató un poco la corbata y siguió con la conversación-usted, sin contar al subordinado de Ludwig; es el trabajador con menos tiempo en la empresa ¿verdad?

-Pues han pasado dos años-respondí-es gracioso que aún me consideren "el chico nuevo"-reí.

-A Toño le inquieta bastante que el presidente haya aceptado un nuevo trabajador después de lo que pasó...-el mayor de los alemanes, susurró.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo en la empresa antes de que me contrataran?-mis colegas habían despertado mi curiosidad.

-No creo que sea un buen tema para la cena, Gilbert-Ludwig sermoneó a su hermano.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-pregunté intrigado.

-No es la gran cosa-el rubio respondió de inmediato-es un tema sin importancia.

**_Quizas habrán escuchado la frase: _**

**_"El diablo más sabe por viejo, que por diablo"* _**

**_Pues este era el caso, la actitud del menor de los Beilschmitd era sospechosa y solo eso me bastaba para darme cuenta que el tema no era tan insignificante como lo aparentaba._**

-Bueno, entonces hablemos de otra cosa-decidí cambiar el giro de la conversación. Me acerqué al rubio y le pregunté en voz baja-¿sabe quién es el hombre junto a Ivan Braginski?

-Creí que era el único...-el chico de ojos azules comentó apenado-tampoco sé quién es...

-Por la estrecha relación que aparenta tener con el ruso, dudo que sea alguien nuevo-el ojirojo se unió-además, son pocos los que pueden conversar tan despreocupadamente con Braginski; debe ser alguien muy importante.

-¿Me dejan participar?-el español empezaba a sentirse excluido.

El desconocido dejó de hablar con Ivan, tomó su copa y la golpeó con un cubierto para captar la atención de los presentes.

Al obtener su objetivo, se puso de pie, Braginski hizo lo mismo; en consecuencia, los demás también se levantaron de sus asientos.

**_Continuará... _**

_*Es un refrán cuyo significado tiene que ver con la edad de una persona, exclusivamente para gente mayor; que por experiencia propia_ saben muchas cosas, por lo que es complicado engañarlos.


	16. Desconocido

**_Capítulo 16: Desconocido_**

**_La fiesta era en honor por mi arduo trabajo, admito que me sentí halagado al recibir los buenos deseos y felicitaciones de mis colegas. _**

**_No obstante, hay algo que me inquieta desde hace rato, presiento que esta noche pasará algo importante, de otra forma no se hubieran escatimado tantos gastos por un simple "agradecimiento". La empresa no podía darse el lujo de gastar tanto después de la crisis que tuvo._**

El hombre que platicaba con Ivan obtuvo la atención de todos de inmediato al chocar un cubierto contra el objeto de vidrio.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-puso la copa sobre la mesa-no recuerdo con claridad la última vez que estuve en una reunión con los principales jefes de esta empresa.

-La persona que tienen al frente es el vicepresidente-Ivan interrumpió la introducción del sujeto... después de tremenda noticia, todos quedaron boquiabiertos-ahora que se encuentra listo para trabajar, si antes se sentían abrumados les tengo una sorpresa; será doblemente peor.

-Pueden tomar asiento-el vicepresidente hizo un gesto con la mano para que los empleados se sentaran.-Como es una cena para felicitar al señor Wang por su excelente trabajo, dejaremos los sermones para mañana. Quiero que se relajen, de ustedes depende esta empresa y quién sabe; con suerte el Presidente les hará un aumento.

**_Ya lo había mencionado hace un rato, este hombre me resultaba sospechosamente familiar, su forma de hablar, los gestos y aura elegante... esto lo he visto antes, es una desgracia no poder recordarlo.¿De dónde conozco a este tipo? _**

-Háblenos un poco de usted, señor Yao-el hombre se veía muy entusiasmado.

Bebí un poco de licor para darme valentía, no por ser el agasajado* significaba que estaba sereno, al contrario; si no me controlaba, terminaría mojando mis pantalones por el nerviosismo.

Tal vez unos años atrás hubiera respondido con agresividad o una impresionante confianza ya que en mi trabajo anterior solo me codeaba con los subordinados y al ser del mismo rango profesional, las formalidades eran casi innecesarias.

Comparándolo con eso, mi situación laboral actual era completamente diferente, debía presionarme para no dejarme llevar por el estrés o el nerviosismo, procurando no cometer una falta grave.

El hecho de ser una persona mayor tampoco ayudaba a dormirme en los laureles* el mundo de los negocios está abarrotado de jóvenes, un pequeño error y sería fácilmente reemplazado. Lo que convendría bastante, alguien joven y sin experiencia es más barato.

Después de todo... con un poco de capacitación, la experiencia de alguien de mi edad resultaría insignificante.

-Pues, llevo trabajando dos años en la empresa, eso fue gracias a la oportunidad que me dio mi anterior jefe... sin su confianza yo no estaría aquí. Sé que la empresa ha tenido tiempos difíciles pero estoy seguro que podremos mejorar la situación. Solo debemos seguir innovando como en las últimas campañas.

Mientras hablaba intentaba verme lo más jovial posible, siempre me preocupaba de dar una "primera gran impresión".

Aunque parezca superficial, por experiencia propia, la primera impresión es mejor que una carta de presentación; empezando por la vestimenta hasta la forma en la que uno habla.

Para alguien como yo que no ha tenido citas en mucho tiempo o no ha podido captar la atención de una mujer, verse bien en una reunión de negocios es algo muy fácil.

-Sí, cuando escuché que el Presidente había aceptado a un nuevo trabajador y para rematar, extranjero; fue algo inesperado. Supongo que él estaba muy desesperado... en ese tiempo las cosas no iban muy bien por acá-el hombre se rascó la barbilla-¡Ya qué!*-exclamó-Que las cosas del pasado nos sirvan para el futuro. La empresa sigue funcionando.

Escuchaba al vicepresidente atentamente, él era locuaz y en apariencia se veía muy joven para su cargo.

En definitiva, las personas de mi edad no sobrevivían a este campo laboral.

A pesar de la ausencia de su nombre, podía estar tranquilo al saber con quién hablaba y por fin dar con la razón por la que estaba en esta reunión que en apariencia no era tan importante y terminó siéndolo por su repentina "aparición".

**_Continuará..._**

***Agasajado (verbo): **De la palabra "agasajo". Felicitado, en honor a algo o alguien.

***Dormirme en los laureles:** De la frase "Dormirse en los laureles". Se refiere a un estado de relajación o despreocupación.

**_Nota del autor:_**

Lamento haberme demorado en publicar el nuevo capítulo pero me enfermé por casi dos semanas y apenas podía ver la pantalla y mover los dedos. Eso sumado al hecho de que estaba con la depresión desde el mes pasado y no quería hacer nada @A@

Por suerte, como terapia me dedico a escribir y eso aumenta mis ánimos n.n

Por favor no se olviden de comentar, con mucho gusto leeré sus opiniones.

Por cierto, hace un par de días he corregido algunas faltas ortográficas desde el capítulo 6, todavía me falta mucho por hacer pero estoy más tranquilo de poder corregir el capítulo 12 que era un completo desastre.

Como les dije antes (no recuerdo si fue en este fic o en otro que actualizo) ya llevo un tiempo sin computadora y todo lo hago por la app de Fanfiction desde mi teléfono, por desgracia a veces el autocorrector me juega una mala pasada, en fin... espero que disfruten el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer.

Mando saludos a los lectores de china n.n siempre me pone de buen humor leer sus comentarios también quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a Chiang por traducir el fic, realmente aprecio su trabajo *3*

Si desean comunicarse conmigo pueden hacerlo por Twitter :D

@HTsugaru

En la semana publicare unos bocetos de este fic

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	17. El vicepresidente

**Capítulo 17: El Vicepresidente**

_El hombre seguía hablando, dando pautas para levantar la empresa y lo importante de no aferrarse a las victorias pasadas._

_Ivan mantenía la cercanía con el caballero de cabello castaño claro y ojos violeta; parecía estar muy cómodo y en confianza._

_Por mi parte, también consideraba agradable la compañía de los alemanes y el español._

Después de la comida, la reunión se había dividido en grupos, la señorita Hedervary se unió a nuestra plática:

-Encantada de conocerlo, señor Yao-la joven de ojos verdes dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-es increíble que lo aceptaran sin haber pasado antes por Recursos Humanos-rió-su anterior jefe puso las manos al fuego por usted y por lo visto no se equivocó.

-Es un placer, señorita-estreché su mano-está en lo cierto, mi jefe confió ciegamente en mí. Siempre le estaré eternamente agradecido por la oportunidad. No todos los días se recibe una propuesta para trabajar en un empresa legendaria.

-Tiene razón-el alemán de cabello blanco, comentó-Muchos quieren caminar por esos pasillos, es una lástima que poco a poco se vayan desmoronando, estamos muy cerca de desaparecer. Incluso se rumora que van a vender el edificio.

-Estoy segura que si Yao nos da unos consejos, podremos progresar-la castaña me miró amablemente-soy el tipo de persona que aprecia la experiencia de mis colegas, no se debería excluir a los adultos de treinta para arriba solo por su edad. No todos los jóvenes resultan ser muy productivos.

-¿Otra vez hubo problemas?-preguntó Ludwig preocupado.

-Las hojas de vida son un desastre, me parece negligente contratar personal sin una pizca de experiencia en nuestra situación actual-apretó la copa de champaña con ambas manos-en un futuro no sería mala idea ya que muchos se van a jubilar en unos años pero hacerlo ahora es peligroso.

-Hmmm...-Gilbert encendió un cigarrillo-las cosas están tensas, entonces es definitivo; si no aumentamos las ventas nos van a despedir a todos.

-Por suerte, con el regreso del vicepresidente podremos avanzar el doble.

-Querrás decir que nos harán trabajar el doble, Antonio-el mayor de los Beilschmitd se recostó en el respaldar de la silla-mi asombrosidad no puede ser admirada si me quedo entre cuatro paredes. Aunque viendo el lado positivo-se acercó galantemente hacia la ojiverde-tendré más oportunidades de conquistar a la señorita Elizabetha.

-Tan halagador como siempre pero ya le dije que tengo novio, señor Gilbert-sin pestañear la chica lo rechazó.

-¡Dios mío, eso fue gracioso!-Carriedo, acostumbrado a presenciar los rechazos fatales de la joven al alemán, lloraba de la risa.

-Vamos, solo tengo treinta y ocho...-el albino se encogió de hombros.

-No tuve intención de ofenderlo-la chica comentó apenada.

-"Señor"-Antonio no paraba de reír.

-No es gracioso Antonio, será mejor que pares o te lanzaré un tomate.

El chico intentó aguantar la risa sin éxito.-Discúlpame, Gilbert; no lo puedo resistir. Es que tu cabello blanco tampoco ayuda a verte más joven.

-¡Es por mi problema de pigmentación!-señaló su cabeza-además, tener el cabello color gris está de moda, es obvio que nací asombroso.

-Ya basta, estás haciendo un escándalo-Ludwig estaba ruborizado por lo que había presenciado-eso te enseñará a no coquetear con chicas comprometidas.

-West, Elizabetha dijo que tiene pareja no que esté comprometi...-el tipo miró la mano izquierda de la jefa de Recursos Humanos, tan solo para descubrir un anillo de oro adornado por un diamante rosa.

-Ah...-el hombre quedó pasmado, no se había dado cuenta del accesorio.

-Gracias por darte cuenta Ludwig-dijo la castaña con las mejillas ruborizadas-no creí conveniente comentarlo, estas semanas todo estaba de cabeza. Aunque, aprovechando que el tema se está tocando, me comprometí hace tres días. Todavía no tenemos fecha pero ya les digo que están invitados.

-Bueno, estoy muy feliz por ti-el albino felicitó a la joven dama-será un honor asistir a tu boda-hundió la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero-tu prometido es un hombre con suerte.

-¡Es una gran noticia!-exclamó el español emocionado-para la próxima vez, que no te de pena comentar tus buenas nuevas con nosotros.

-Quisiera agregar que mi compromiso no será impedimento para seguir trabajando. Hasta que la empresa se levante y mantenga su estatus sin riesgo, podré casarme con el hombre que amo-miró el adorno dorado-cuenten conmigo en sus próximos proyectos.

-Es bueno que Roderich entienda tus motivos para atrasar la boda.

-Muchos creen que es un cascarrabias pero es un hombre muy adorable-jugueteó con su cabello-solo que le apena mostrar su lado "suave" con otras personas. Conmigo es un verdadero encanto, por eso lo amo tanto. Aunque para él es más fácil expresarse mediante la música.

-Disculpe, tal vez sea una coincidencia pero... ¿su prometido es el pianista Roderich Eldenstein?-pregunté intrigado, era cierto que muchas personas pueden llevar el mismo nombre, no obstante; la húngara despertó mi curiosidad cuando describió a su futuro esposo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué perspicaz!-la joven llevó una mano a su boca por el asombro-¡Sí! Mi prometido es el pianista de la filarmónica de Viena, Roderich Eldenstein.

-¿Acaso lo conoce?-me preguntó el alemán rubio mientras llevaba la copa de champaña a sus labios.

-No en persona pero el otro día, en una cafetería, escuché un poco de su música; realmente es excelente en el piano.

-Él y mi hermano asistieron a la misma escuela ¿verdad Gilbert?-el rubio señaló con la mirada al ojirrojo.

Elizabetha abrió los ojos como platos, era impresionante lo pequeño que podía resultar ser el mundo. Su prometido había sido compañero de su colega, el mismo que la coqueteaba hasta el cansancio.

-Cómo olvidar al chico con quien compartí la litera, por supuesto que recuerdo a Roderich Eldenstein...-prendió otro cigarrillo, aspiró un poco y dejó escapar un poco de humo por sus fosas nasales-es impresionante que haya podido conquistar a una dama tan hermosa e inteligente como tú Elizabetha.

-Interesante-Hedervary un poco incómoda por el tono en que Beilschmitd hablaba de Roderich, sirvió un poco de licor en su copa y de un solo trago, terminó el contenido.

Estaba tan concentrado en la conversación que había olvidado la presencia del ruso en la habitación, por el lado donde estaba ubicado el presidente y otros jefes de la empresa, también fumaban y platicaban, aunque tenía un aura de sofisticación increíble.

Los meseros pasaron para recoger los platos y verificar si alguien se animaba a pedir más tragos o comida.

En el transcurso de la velada, no crucé palabra alguna con Ivan, ni una sola mirada...

Empecé a sentirme incómodo a pesar del disgusto al ser el centro de atención, me impacientaba la necesidad de hablar con el jefe del área de diseño. Tenía un deseo profundo de escuchar un "Felicitaciones" escapar de sus labios y hundirme en las lagunas violeta que llevaba por ojos.

Una lluvia de ideas tontas desbordaron mis pensamientos, mi afecto por Ivan incrementaba con el paso de los días y mi cordura me decía a gritos que parara.

Estaba al borde de lo ridículo y cursi; solo era un hombre de treinta y cinco años enamorado perdidamente de otro de veintiséis primaveras.

Solo bastaba pensarlo para que me pusiera rojo como un tomate, era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Yao ¿se encuentra bien?-uno de mis colegas bloqueó mis impuros pensamientos.

-¿Hum?

-Está muy rojo ¿Acaso bebió de más?

-No, estoy bien; no se preocupen-calmé a mis preocupados compañeros-estoy satisfecho, aunque la corbata me aprieta un poco.

Cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin, el vicepresidente me felicitó de nuevo y se retiró inmediatamente, acompañado por sus socios e Ivan.

El retorno fue un poco accidentado ya que compartí el taxi con los hermanos Beilschmitd y el mayor estaba pasado de tragos*

-Y me dicen viejo a mí-murmuraba-Roderich solo es un año menor que yo ¡Otra cosa es que él se vea joven porque no tiene el cabello gris!

-Hermano, no grites; estás haciendo una escena-el rubio, sostuvo a Gilbert para que este no se golpeara con la silla de adelante.

-Es irónico que Eldenstein se haya fijado en la misma mujer... estoy molesto ¡MOLESTOOOOooo...!

-Perdona la molestia, Yao; mi hermano y el pianista tienen un pasado turbio.

-Descuide, es comprensible; yo también me pondría así.

El alemán era un completo desastre, la desilusión y la derrota lo aplastaban... estaba destrozado en cuerpo y alma.

Antes de irme a dormir, me quedé mirando el último obsequio de Ivan, una corbata con estampado de girasoles mientras en mi mesa de noche descansaba la nota que lo acompañaba.

¿Qué significan estos obsequios?

**_Continuará..._**

***Pasado de tragos**: Ebrio, borracho.


	18. Stalker

**_Capítulo 18: Stalker_**

**Al día siguiente, no fui a trabajar; el vicepresidente nos había dado el día libre, como última recompensa al "salvar" la empresa un mes más. **

**Los párpados me pesaban, había pasado casi toda la noche dando vueltas sobre la cama, el simple hecho de no conversar con el ruso estaba afectándome mucho... **

*-*-*-*

Después de una breve siesta, alrededor de las once de la mañana mi voluntad de ponerme de pie regresó, estaba consciente que no podía pasarme el resto del día acostado sobre la cama, era un hombre adulto con muchas responsabilidades y cuentas que pagar.

Prendí la cafetera y puse a tostar dos rebanadas de pan pero estaba tan desorientado que olvidé darme una ducha antes de desayunar; sin perder más tiempo, tomé una toalla y fui hacia el baño.

Cuando masajeaba mi cabello cubierto de shampoo, pude darme cuenta que con cada enjuagada, perdía mucho cabello, tampoco eran indicios de calvicie pero era una clara evidencia que las últimas semanas fueron una locura y el estrés me había consumido. Salí de la ducha y me observé en el espejo, las ojeras no habían desaparecido pero al menos tenían mejor aspecto, en comparación con mi cabello descuidado, mi rostro al menos conservaba un poco de la belleza que derroché cuando era solo un estudiante de secundaria.

En esos tiempos solo me preocupaba por obtener buenas notas, si hubiera sabido que en la actualidad tendría problemas para conseguir una cita, habría aprovechado la poca popularidad que tenía.

Entre risas por mis recuerdos de secundaria, comí el desayuno frío; entonces el teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, me acerqué al aparato y cuando encendí la pantalla, las notificaciones de facebook aparecían sin parar. Molesto por el ruido, quité el sonido y revisé mi cuenta: Alfred me había etiquetado en un meme.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para no darme una palmada brusca en la frente, a pesar que algunos chistes si eran realmente graciosos, otros simplemente... eran estúpidos.

Los comentarios en la dichosa imagen no se hicieron esperar, habían desde un simple 'jajaja' hasta 'Qué idiotez, Alfred'. Las críticas estaban divididas y se multiplicaban con el pasar de los minutos.

Para no herir los sentimientos del rubio, desactivé las notificaciones de aquella publicación y aproveché a revisar el resto de mi perfil; noté que también me había llegado una nueva solicitud de amistad, el mayor de los alemanes, Gilbert Beilschmitd, quería agregarme a su lista de amigos de la famosa red social.

Me pregunté como había logrado encontrar mi cuenta, ya que la misma se encontraba en chino y dudaba que él se hubiera tomado la molestia en usar un traductor para buscarme. Revisé en la opción 'amigos en común' y oh sorpresa... el único usuario en común era el norteamericano.

Nunca subestimé la popularidad de mi subordinado pero la facilidad con la que podían encontrarme con su "ayuda" me ponía los _pelos de punta* _

Un poco preocupado por su reacción al ver que yo no era tan pomposo como aparentaba y con el dedo sobre el botón, lo pensé por unos largos diez minutos. Bueno, no es que acostumbrara a publicar con frecuencia y rara vez hablaba sobre mi vida privada, sumado al detalle que pasaba más tiempo en Tieba que en Facebook, supuse que no habría problema en aceptar una inofensiva solicitud.

Apenas apreté el botón, el perfil del albino se hizo visible a profundidad, tentado por la curiosidad decidí ojear un poco su muro.

Primero fui a los álbumes, específicamente a las fotos de perfil; era impresionante como podía saber sobre la vida personal de una persona con un simple click, navegando entre las innumerables fotografías digitales me enteré que el peliblanco tenía más hermanos pero de todas formas Ludwig era el menor de la familia.

Otro dato era que Gilbert era el único con problemas de pigmentación...

Beilschmitd también disfrutaba de una enorme popularidad,las numerosas etiquetas en fotos de fiestas e interesantes comentarios de hermosas chicas, corroboraban mi pensamiento, el hombre era un completo casanova; por desgracia, su corazón le pertenecía a una mujer comprometida.

De pronto, mis ojos se concentraron en un comentario: 'Esa noche, hicimos una apuesta ¿recuerdas?'

Miré el nombre del usuario y era quién yo creía, Ivan Braginski. Di un pequeño salto cuando terminé de leer.

Si podía encontrar su perfil con tanta facilidad ¿quién me aseguraba que él...?

Basta.

Respiré hondo y me calmé un poco, solo era una pequeña coincidencia... Es completamente normal que ambos jefes sean amigos en facebook, trabajaban en el mismo lugar y tenían muchos amigos en común...

De todas formas, por la cabeza me recorría la frase **"mejor prevenir antes que lamentar"**; sin perder más tiempo, le escribí un mensaje al alemán.

-Buenos días, muchas gracias por la solicitud, espero no molestar pero por favor no le de mi nombre de cuenta a otras...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Solo era un usuario más en Facebook, no había necesidad de volverme paranoico.

Borré el mensaje de inmediato y apagué el aparato, no quería saber más del asunto, si me quedaba un segundo más haría algo de lo que me arrepentiría después.

*-*-*-*

Intenté olvidarme dando un paseo por el parque, pero el lugar solo me torturaba más la mente porque era el mismo donde Ivan y yo habíamos hablado informalmente por última vez.

Mi objetivo no era encontrarme con él de nuevo, simplemente iba porque era mi lugar favorito para relajarme. No importaba cuán lúgubre, caluroso o frío estuviera el día... este lugar siempre era perfecto para librarse por un momento de los problemas.

Sin embargo, extrañamente hoy la situación era distinta, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era Ivan y su cuenta en Facebook.

*-*-*-*

Sin pensarlo dos veces, regresé a mi casa. En el camino buscaba con desesperación las llaves de la puerta principal, solo quería tenerlas listas para entrar sin demora y satisfacer la necesidad de saber más cosas sobre el jefe del área de diseño.

Cerré la puerta con rapidez y literalmente me lancé sobre el sofá para buscar el celular, lo encendí y abrí la aplicación de Facebook para ojear de nuevo el perfil del ojirojo.

Cuando pude encontrar la cuenta de Ivan Braginski, pensé por un segundo si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era correcto, si con esto me convertiría en un acosador... para ser sincero, ya no me importaba.

Para iniciar, la punta del iceberg; la foto de perfil. El ruso como de costumbre, no mostraba mucho de él con su mirada tal vez para conservar su apariencia de hombre serio o no tenía interés en mostrar algo.

Era Ivan siendo Ivan, con su característica bufanda rosa pálido, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos violetas acompañados por unas largas pestañas y mejillas ruborizadas por el frío de Rusia, la foto era de su último viaje para allá; lo descubrí gracias a los comentarios.

Después vi otra foto, estaba en otro álbum, en apariencia se veía más triste y como no... era un funeral, no tenía descripción ni comentarios pero si muchas reacciones de "Me entristece".

Con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos fui al siguiente álbum y encontré otra foto, apenas la vi decidí parar, era suficiente.

Esto pasaba de un pequeño afecto a una peligrosa y enfermiza obsesión...

**_Continuará..._**

*-*-*-*-*

**_pelos de punta: _**nervioso.

**Nota del autor: **

Estoy muy feliz que disfruten de mi historia, es un gusto para mí escribir cada capítulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, si tienen alguna duda pueden escribirme con confianza a mi twitter.

Mis infinitas gracias a Chiang por su esfuerzo y tiempo, aprecio su trabajo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo =D


	19. Mal día

**_Capítulo 19: Mal día_**

**Mis esfuerzos por dormir tranquilamente fueron en vano y tampoco contaba con excusas para perder un día más de trabajo.**

**Por suerte mi casa quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, así no tenía muchos problemas para llegar al lugar que me apetecía, aunque también tenía sus partes malas, de vez en cuando el bus iba repleto y debía esperar otro que no me provocara serios problemas de espacio personal.**

**Muchos dirían que mejor es tener un auto pero en lo que a mi respecta, era una mala idea, ya tenía muchos gastos con la casa para darme un lujo como ese... después de todo, mi tiempo en la empresa era incierto.**

*-*-*-*

Hoy era uno de esos días en donde la gente andaba loca por la primera semana del mes ¿y cómo no estarlo? Muchas personas estaban preocupadas por los gastos del hogar y los recibos que llegaban puntualmente.

Era normal ver en la calle escenas como estas: un hombre que llevaba a sus pequeños a la escuela, una señorita caminando a paso rápido con tacones de aguja para no perder el tren, una avalancha de elegantes ejecutivos negociando por teléfono... la vida en la ciudad era caótica y se debía estar mentalmente preparado para superar la atareada rutina.

Llegué temprano a pesar de los inconvenientes. Pasé las puertas del edificio, saludé como de costumbre al guardia de seguridad y esperé a que el ascensor bajara junto a un par de trabajadores, los cuales hablaban energéticamente.

-Me comentaron que el vicepresidente regresó-dijo uno de los hombres a su compañero.

-Sí, según escuché, se presentó en una reunión de personal...-comentó el otro-al parecer fue para conocer al trabajador extranjero que salvó a la empresa.

-¡Vamos! ¡Cuenta bien la historia, en esta empresa la mayoría son extranjeros!

-Estás en lo cierto-rió-me refiero al ciudadano chino que fue transferido hace unos años atrás.

-¡Ah! ¿Hablas del jefe del área de Marketing?

-¡El mismo!-exclamó-aunque es una lástima, mi puesto es tan insignificante que no he podido codearme con alguien como él.

-No te aflijas, compañero, al menos eres parte del trabajo, yo solo me dedico a llevar el café.

Las puertas se abrieron y los tres entramos al cuarto metálico...

-Mírenos-el último me habló-hablando sobre gente que no conocemos ¿no le parece gracioso?

-No hay razón para menospreciarse, son personas al igual que ustedes-respondí esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, no importaba en qué puesto estábamos, lo único vital de esta empresa era que cada uno de los trabajadores diera su cien por ciento para mantenerla en pie y si un simple comentario de mi parte les alegraba la mañana, podría dormir tranquilo esta noche.

Ambos hombres me miraron de la cabeza a los pies, como si fueran una máquina de rayos x-Usted...-uno de ellos murmuró pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas al abrirse en el quinto piso; un rostro conocido se hizo presente, era Gilbert Beilschmitd, quien me saludó con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Justo pensaba ir a verte!-Beilschmitd exclamó.

-Buenos días jefe-los empleados que me acompañaban, saludaron al peliblanco y fueron hasta los interiores del área de producción.

-Buen día, Gilbert-saludé a mi carismático colega.

-¿Qué tal el día libre?

-Hmm... me dio tiempo para arreglar algunas cosas en mi casa-mentí-es todo un drama hacer las compras los fines de semana-¿y tú, disfrutaste el descanso?

-Diré que tuve una mañana accidentada-se notaba con claridad el nerviosismo del alemán-si amanecer hecho un estropajo en la bañera de mi hermano menor es algo digno de un descanso, entonces me fue de maravilla.-resopló-Por cierto-detuvo el ascensor-quisiera hablarte de lo que sucedió aquella noche...

-¿En serio quiere tocar ese tema? Yo no tengo problema en olvidarlo-el hombre puso una expresión de incomodidad-Ehm, todos hemos pasado un mal rato por unos tragos de más. Además, en China tenía un compañero que bebía demasiado en las reuniones y nadie se atrevía a subirse al mismo taxi porque siempre terminaba vomitando sobre sus zapatos y el viaje costaba más caro de lo esperado.

-El otro día en la fiesta-ignorando mi comentario, continuó la plática- hice una escena lamentable-apretó los labios y siguió hablando-entiendo que hayas pasado por situaciones similares y eso te convierte en alguien tolerante pero mi orgullo no me deja dormir tranquilo... así que vine a disculparme formalmente.-hizo una pausa-Espero no haberle provocado alguna molestia, mi hermano me regañó al día siguiente-dijo entre carcajadas-Sé que no es la forma correcta de pedir disculpas pero es inevitable, aunque estoy conciente que ya no soy tan joven para cometer estupideces-habló con un tono más relajado-Ludwig es un buen chico, por favor no lo juzgue por mis acciones, él es muy diferente a mí.

Apreté el botón para poner en marcha al ascensor-No debería torturarse por eso. Como mencioné, todos tenemos nuestros días malos; créame, pudo ser peor.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos bajamos en el piso del área de marketing.

-Por cierto, señor Wang, el día de ayer le envié una solicitud a su cuenta de facebook para hablarle sobre esto pero preferí hablarlo en persona.

-Pierda cuidado-ambos caminamos hasta mi cubículo.

-¿No te da miedo que alguien entre a husmear?-preguntó el peliblanco cuando notó mi puerta sin seguro.

-¿Quién querría robar los apuntes de una revista en quiebra?-giré la perilla-no hay necesidad si soy el último en salir y todos son trabajadores de confianza.

-Entiendo, de todas formas deberías cerrarlo, quién sabe si un trabajador enojado deja algo peligroso.

Tragué saliva, el hombre decía cosas muy importantes y aunque no eran exactas; estaba en lo cierto... mi poco cuidado con la oficina me había llevado a este punto. YO ERA EL ÚNICO RESPONSABLE de que el ruso dejara esos obsequios sobre el escritorio. Ni Alfred, quien se sentaba al frente, podía lidiar con ello, el cargo del europeo era más alto ¿pero por qué hacia eso? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?

-Tendré en cuenta su sugerencia-miré alrededor; hablando de Alfred ¿dónde estaba? Normalmente llegaba antes...

-¿Te molesta si doy un paseo por aquí?-preguntó Gilbert.

-Para nada, tome el tiempo que guste para recorrer el lugar-de inmediato tomé el teléfono móvil y marqué el número del norteamericano.

-¿Aló?-escuché la voz del rubio, el tono era áspero y forzado.

-Qué bueno oírte, estaba preocupado ¿llegarás tarde al trabajo? pregunto porque usualmente llegas temprano.

-¿No leíste mi mensaje?

-¿Cuál mensaje?

-Espera...-Oí por el auricular al joven asistente caminar a paso rápido-anoche mi teléfono estaba descargado y tuve...-el sonido de alguien vomitando invadió la línea telefónica. Pasaron dos minutos para que la conversación se reanudara-Tuve que enviarte un correo electrónico para avisarte que no iría a trabajar...

-Te oyes muy mal ¿qué pasó?-mi preocupación llegaba a niveles extremos-lamento mucho no haber leído tu mensaje, tenía el celular apagado y la sincronización de mis cuentas estaban desactivadas.

-De todas formas te ibas a enterar, soy alguien que se hace extrañar-la sesión de náuseas se repetía.

-¡Debes ir a un hospital! Llamaré una ambulancia para que vaya a tu departamento.

-No... mi hermano me va llevará...-dijo entrecortadamente-para que no te agobies, solo diré que ayer estaba tan hambriento que comí todo lo que había en la refrigeradora y por desgracia me topé con una apetitosa hamburguesa. Pensé que todavía era apta pero noté mi equivocación en la madrugada, para ser exactos, a las cuatro de la mañana. Creí que me pondría mejor si vomitaba así que no llamé a urgencias pero hasta ahora me siento peor con cada hora que pasa.

-¿Le pasó algo a Alfred?-el ojirojo regresó de su inspección y preguntó preocupado. Jones me dijo que su hermano había llegado a recogerlo y tenía que irse, realmente no tenía ánimos para escuchar una reprimenda doble.

-Más tarde te llamo, adiós-me despedí y corté la llamada-Alfred tiene una infección estomacal y ahora está en camino al hospital.

-Pobre... eso significa que estarás el doble de ocupado.

-Prefiero que él se quede en casa hasta que mejore, no tiene sentido si viene y no está en condiciones de trabajar.

-Puedo decirle a mi asistente que te ayude.

-No, estoy seguro que podré solo-bajé la mirada, un breve flashback recorrió mi mente-es bueno recordar viejos tiempos, antes de trabajar aquí fui asistente en China, así que estoy acostumbrado a sacar copias y hacer llamadas.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo solo avísame. Ludwig también estará visitándote, siempre está alterado los primeros días del mes-rió-kesesesese~ buena suerte lidiando con él-el hombre platinado se despidió-iré por las escaleras, los trabajadores deben llegar pronto y usar el ascensor a esta hora es un fastidio.

-Hasta luego.

Dicho y hecho, los trabajadores empezaron a llegar en grupos grandes; yo había decidido sentarme en el escritorio de Alfred, así podría atender las llamadas con mayor rapidez.

Mis subordinados me observaban atónitos, no podían creer que un jefe de área se encontrara en el lugar de un secretario.

-¿Pasa algo señor Wang?-un joven se acercó-¿están recortando personal?-preguntó horrorizado.

-Alfred estará ausente un tiempo y yo atenderé mis llamadas directamente-respondí ocultando mi preocupación por el norteamericano, no era momento para estresar más a los empleados.

-¿Señor?

-¿Hum?

-¿A pesar de haber vendido muchas copias, todavía corremos el riesgo de desaparecer... verdad?

-Este mes debemos trabajar el doble que el mes anterior-miré al trabajador-es mejor que no sé preocupe en eso, los jefes de cada área nos encargaremos de eso.

*-*-*-*-*

El vicepresidente lo había dicho claramente: "No hay que vivir de victorias pasadas".Y recién iba por mi segundo año, comparando mi tiempo con la de otros, sentía que me faltaba mucho por trabajar.

Caminé hasta las fotocopiadoras, apenas llegué a una de las máquinas, me sentí observado.

-¿Despidieron a Alfred?-una chica de cabello color rojizo y ojos miel, preguntó con tristeza.

-Él tiene algunos días libres.

-Me alegro, él trabaja mucho-encendió el aparato-estaba preocupada, eventualmente nos cruzamos a esta hora-abrió los ojos al máximo-mil disculpas, señor Wang; mi nombre es Jessica Miranda.

-Buenos días, Jessica.

-Disculpe mi falta de atención, raras veces una trabajadora de mi rango tiene la oportunidad de conversar con su jefe...

-¡¡Jessica, ya sacaste esas copias!!-una voz escapó de un cubículo.

-Es hora de irme, fue un honor hablar con usted-la chica se retiró corriendo torpemente con sus zapatos de tacón.

Apenas eran las ocho y media de la mañana y había comprobado lo que Alfredo había mencionado, él era un hombre que se hacía extrañar.

**_Continuará..._**


	20. Café matutino

**_Capítulo 20: Café matutino_**

**El norteamericano tenía una semana de descanso médico, eso significaba que estaría solo durante los próximos seis días.**

**Era miércoles por la mañana y las cosas se veían diferentes comparadas con mi acostumbrada perspectiva como jefe del área de marketing.**

Me acomodé los mechones de cabello y encendí la computadora. Mientras esperaba a que el aparato estuviera listo, saqué unos papeles y revistas de mi portafolio. De pronto, alguien puso una taza de café sobre el escritorio.

-Buenos días, editor Yao-era Ludwig; por lo visto, el alemán ya había notado la ausencia de Alfred.

-Buenos días-miré el objeto de porcelana-gracias por el café.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, supe lo de Alfred; espero que se mejore pronto.

-Por suerte ya está fuera de peligro-solté una carcajada-uno no se da cuenta que envejece hasta que pasan estas cosas.

-Bien...-el alemán cambió el rumbo de la conversación-normalmente esto lo revisa Jones pero en vista que usted está haciendo todo el trabajo, le entregaré estos papeles-el rubio puso al lado del café un folder-estas son las opciones para el nuevo número, revíselas por favor; el área de diseño también tiene las copias.

-Me notificaron que mañana hay una reunión para discutir sobre esto ¿no cree que es demasiado para tan poco tiempo?

-Ya escuchó a Braginski, con la llegada del vicepresidente las cosas se van a poner feas. Él es un tipo impredecible y tiene la costumbre de cambiar las cosas a su antojo pero sus ideas siempre han funcionado, por eso nadie lo contradice.

-Será mejor que me prepare...-comenté nervioso.

-Supongo que el vicepresidente será suave contigo por ser nuevo, así que disfrútalo mientras puedas-puso una mano sobre su rostro-ya decía que el ambiente estaba muy calmado...

-¿Eh?-sin poder comprender la última frase del alemán, noté que alguien se acercaba, era un chico con un aspecto desaliñado.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS, MI NOMBRE ES FELICIANO VARGAS Y SOY ASISTENTE DEL SEÑOR LUDWIG!-el joven se presentó energéticamente, como si estuviéramos en las fuerzas armadas.

-No es necesario que hagas eso con cada persona que te cruzas-el rubio sermoneó al chico.

-Ah, pues aquí están algunas sugerencias de los trabajadores-abrió su maletín y buscó en el interior, pasaron varios segundos para darnos cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa, Feliciano?-preguntó Ludwig intentando mantener la compostura.

-Promete que no te enojarás-miró con ojos de cachorro al rubio.

-¡Qué dem...! ¿En dónde crees que estás.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-estaba consciente que tener un nuevo asistente le daría muchos problemas a Ludwig pero no comprendía porqué el hombre más pulcro de la oficina había considerado contratar a una persona así.

El pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras, solo optó por agachar la cabeza y mirar al suelo.

-Yo... olvidé poner clips y engrapar los papeles. Todo está hecho un desastre en mi maletín.

-Mientras no se repita de nuevo, no tendrás problemas.-por experiencia, sabía que trabajar por primera vez como asistente no era cosa fácil por lo que decidí tolerar su error.

El ojiazul sin pensarlo dos veces tomó de los hombros al chico y lo llevo hasta el ascensor-Con permiso, nos vemos mañana. Tengo mucho trabajo, cualquier cosa puedes avisarme por teléfono.

-Claro-respondí-¿Ludwig?

-¿Sí?

-Mientras Ivan no se entere de este incidente no habrá problemas, solo entrégamelos en tres horas.

-Gracias, los traeré apenas estén listos.

Con la inesperada plática finalizada, ahora estaba listo para revisar las opciones de la portada del mes.

No obstante, noté que una melena roja se acercaba hacia el escritorio.

-Vaya, me han ganado.

-¿Hum?

-Normalmente Alfred trae su café pero como usted tomó el puesto creí...-Jessica se encontraba a mi lado, había preparado dos vasos de papel con café ¿a qué hora había llegado?-...aunque tampoco tenía idea de como le gusta beberlo, así que...

-Tranquila, es un largo día; dudo que con una taza me baste para durar hasta el final-intenté calmarla, la chica no paraba de temblar y titubear.

-Me alegra poder ser de ayuda-su rostro se nubló-pobre... debió haberla pasado muy mal.

-Me envió un mensaje-saqué mi teléfono móvil y abrí el buzón de entrada-me dijo que se encuentra mejor pero tendrá su teléfono apagado porque quiere aprovechar al máximo sus vacaciones-acerqué la pantalla del aparato a la chica; los ojos de la joven pasante se iluminaron de inmediato, estaba muy feliz por tener noticias del estadounidense.

-¡Qué bueno!-exclamó-estuve llamándolo desde el lunes y no contestaba, pensé que estaba siendo pesada y por eso ignoraba mis llamadas.

-¿Pesada?

-Hm... lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que tengo un trabajo en un lugar como este y no soy buena socializando... Alfred fue muy amable conmigo desde el primer día, digamos que es la única persona amable aquí.

-Ya veo...

-¡Por favor no se ofenda! ¡Usted también es muy amable!

-¿Dónde está esa mujer?-se escuchó la voz furiosa del supervisor de Jessica. El hombre con la camisa empapada de sudor se acercó a la pelirroja-Ya deja de molestar al editor en jefe y regresa a tu puesto ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

-En seguida, señor-la chica se retiró sin despedirse.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos se están comportando así?-pregunté al alterado hombre, quien no dejaba de secarse el sudor de la frente.

-El señor Braginski es una bestia cuando es hora de entregar los trabajos al vicepresidente.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Es muy difícil hablar con él en estas fechas y nada le satisface... realmente da mucho miedo. El nivel de estrés sobrepasa los límites,

-Ah...-así que esa era la verdadera personalidad del ruso, ahora comprendía porqué había tanta tensión entre los subordinados del área de diseño en las reuniones.

¿Acaso Alfred pensaba hacerme un favor cuando intentaba advertirme con su mal comportamiento frente al europeo?

Era demasiado sospechoso... supongo que dos años trabajando en la misma empresa no era suficiente para conocer a mis colegas. Es más, creo que sé muy poco de Alfred; a pesar de mantener una relación laboral muy cercana, siento que me faltaba mucho por saber.

-Señor Wang...-el tipo habló en voz baja-al parecer usted se lleva bien con el señor Braginski...

-¿Ah? ¿Eso parece?

-Sí-hizo una pausa- ¿podría calmar su ira? Desde que entró, usted hace un buen trabajo, si por el resto de la temporada sigue así; tal vez evitemos un mal rato.

-No puedo asegurar nada-contesté-esta es la primera vez que escucho sobre el repentino cambio de actitud de Ivan Braginski; simplemente puedo encargarme de mi trabajo como siempre.

Pero lamento decirle que no puedo acatar su petición, entre nosotros no existe el nivel de confianza que usted cree. Por favor no vuelva a pedirme algo como eso...

-Claro... disculpe mi exceso de confianza-el empleado, avergonzado de lo que había dicho solo miró al suelo.-Será mejor que regrese a mi puesto.

Mi mirada se quedó plantada en el hombre que hace unos segundos me había dicho sobre la "gran" relación laboral que tenía con Braginski, para ser sincero; era la primera vez que me preguntaba sobre lo "intima" que era esta "relación".

Si no era discreto, mis sentimientos encontrados y ambiguos por el europeo tarde o temprano terminarían saliendo a flote, si esto ocurría, las cosas iban a cambiar y quién sabe, la situación se pondría más incómoda de lo normal con Ivan.

**Continuará...**


End file.
